


[Podfic] Senatorial Harbor, Indemnity, Embankment, and Lightsaber Defense

by kalakirya



Category: Star Wars, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Grand Battles, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sexual Tension, Sinister Plots, Sleep Deprivation, The Jedi Always Were A Little Suspect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of sabinelagrande's story<br/><i>Jedi Master Coulson and his padawan take on their first assignment. This goes about as well as you might expect.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Senatorial Harbor, Indemnity, Embankment, and Lightsaber Defense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Senatorial Harbor, Indemnity, Embankment, and Lightsaber Defense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/599301) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



**Title:** Senatorial Harbor, Indemnity, Embankment, and Lightsaber Defense  
  
**Warnings:** none

  
**Length:** 1 hours 10 minutes 25 seconds  
  
  
**download** [as an mp3 or podbook from the audioarchive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014070802.zip)  OR [direct download/stream (thank you paraka <3) (65MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/senatorial%20harbor%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20sabinelagrande.mp3)  
  
cover by me!  
  
  
  
recorded for sabinelagrande  
  
  
crossposted to amplificathon on DW, amplificathon on LJ, AO3, [audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/senatorial-harbor-indemnity-embankment-and-lightsaber-defense)


End file.
